wakfufandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Atualização 1.35 - Conheça as Montascotes
Geral Novidade Montascotes: Montascotes serão adicionados no jogo! Você pode obtê-las de 2 formas: através de uma missão no jogo (nível 35) ou comprando-as na Loja. As Montascotes são criaturas que você pode montar e não apenas te fazem percorrer distâncias mais rápido, mas também adquirir características adicionais (como as Mascotes). Aqui estão as informações essenciais que você precisa saber sobre elas: Montascotes: o básico: *As Montascotes ocuparão um novo espaço de “Montascotes” em sua interface de equipamento; *Uma Montascote pode ser equipada apenas se o personagem tiver uma “Permissão de Montascote” (item de missão) que pode ser obtido com a missão “Uma Montascote?” disponível em Astrubia no nível 35; *É também com esta missão que você consegue sua primeira Montascote, mas você pode visitar a Loja para adquirir uma (de modelo diferente); *Uma vez equipada, você pode montar e desmontar de sua Montascote sempre que quiser; *A Montascote lhe dará um bônus em sua velocidade de movimento de 25%, 50% ou 75% enquanto você estiver nela; *Assim como as Mascotes, a Montascote não fica visível em batalha. Equipando a Montascote *Equipar uma Montascote fará você montá-la automaticamente; *Você será capaz de criar um atalho para montar/desmontar de sua Montascote mais facilmente; *A Montascote só estará visível quando você estiver montando-a, e ela também fará sua Mascote desaparecer, mas sua Mascote retornará assim que você sair de sua Montascote; *Os bônus oferecidos pela sua Montascote continuarão ativos enquanto você a manter equipada, você estando ou não a montando; *Desconectar do jogo fará você desmontar de sua Montascote se você estiver utilizando-a. Nível e PVs da Montascote *Como as Mascotes, as Montascotes possuem uma barra de vida, um nível e você deverá alimentá-las; *As regras sobre estes assuntos (PVs, refeições, morrer em batalhas, etc) serão as mesmas dos Mascotes; *O nível máximo de uma Montascote é 50; *First Choice Kibble, Growth Kibble, Super Growth Kibble e Pó de Osamodas podem ser utilizados nelas. Customização Cosmética *Uma Montascote pode ser customizada da mesma forma que uma Mascote. Ela terá um inventário cosmético que será único e você poderá mudar as fantasias da forma que desejar. *Você poderá obter a customização para sua Montascote (com uma Montascote de missão ou da Loka) com as cores de sua nação. Cada nação terá um traje diferente. Para adquirir este traje, você deverá cumprir a missão da Coruja de sua nação. Os requisitos são: ter uma nação, 500 Pontos de Cidadania, 2.000 Kamas e ter a missão “Uma Montascote?” completa; *Outras customizações poderão ser obtidas através da Loja e poderão ser equipadas apenas em Montascotes da Loja. Disponibilidade das Montascotes: *A missão no jogo o permitirá ter acesso a um Dragoperu Treinado da Precisão (+40% de dano em alvo individual/+25% de velocidade de movimento), ou do Alcance (+40% de dano a distância/+25% de velocidade de movimento), ou da Destruição (+40% de dano em área/+25% de velocidade de movimento) ou da Briga (+40% de dano corpo a corpo/+25% de velocidade de movimento). *A Loja lhe dará acesso a um Dragocorcel da Precisão (+40% de dano em alvo individual/+50% de velocidade de movimento), ou do Alcance (+40% de dano a distância/+50% de velocidade de movimento), ou da Destruição (+40% de dano em área/+50% de velocidade de movimento) ou da Briga (+40% de dano corpo a corpo/+50% de velocidade de movimento). Zaaps: *Zaaps serão decorados automaticamente quando um jogador obter o nível mínimo da área em que o Zaap está localizado. Apesar disso, será possível decorar a posição de um Zaap antes de chegar neste nível, como funciona no momento. Esta mudança facilitará o acesso a todas as áreas sem a necessidade, por exemplo, de completar a missão principal de uma ilha. Classes Osamodas: Modificação de como os Osamodas controlam a quantidade de invocações que eles podem ter em batalha: *Benção de Osamodas agora dará +2 de Controlar no nível máximo; *Os Osamodas poderão ter um nível total de invocações em combate de acordo com a seguinte fórmula: Nível do Personagem + Nível do Personagem * Controlar/8. Por exemplo, um Osamodas pode ter duas invocações de mesmo nível que ele em combate com 5 pontos de Controlar provenientes de seus equipamentos e com sua passiva no nível máximo, que dará 1 + 5 + 2 = 8 pontos de Controlar. Ele pode preferir ter três invocações, representando 2/3 de seu nível de personagem, em combate com a mesma quantidade de pontos de Controlar. *Para um melhor gerenciamento da quantidade máxima de pontos de Controlar que um jogador pode ter, os equipamentos “exóticos” perderão um ponto de Controlar. Estes itens terão seus outros valores reequilibrados. Detalhes estão disponíveis na categoria “Itens” deste changelog. *Além de tudo, o máximo possível de Controlar possível de se alcançar via equipamentos será 6: Peitoral + Capacete + Dragonas + Cinto + Arma + Mascote. Ladino: Bombas: Devido a uma incompatibilidade entre o dano de CMC e os danos localizados, fomos forçados a remover a possibilidade de gerar danos localizados das bombas. Combate Novidade Reconectando em um combate: Se você saiu ou fechou o jogo enquanto seu personagem estava em uma luta, ele voltará a batalha quando você reconectar. Cuidado: Monstros continuam jogando os turnos enquanto você está desconectado de combate! Apesar dos diferentes testes que foram feitos (incluindo durante o beta), se percebemos problemas com esta nova função, nós a desativaremos para garantir o maior conforto possível durante a experiência de jogo. Nós também pretendemos melhorar esta função em relação a versão atual. Nós o manteremos informado sobre o desenvolvimento disto quando possível. Mudanças sobre Retenção em certos chefes: Os seguintes chefes não passarão mais seus turnos após uma retenção (eles ainda perderão seus PMs): Spectrex (normal e hardcore), Sugnuf (normal e hardcore) e Solkrupt (normal e hardcore). Cledus’Onist, o fututo chefe da dimensão Enutrofia também será afetado. Dano CMC: Eles serão corrigidos para serem levados em conta. Nações Bônus de Nações: O bônus de dano das nações será alterado para +20% de dano para todos os elementos, incluindo +20% por área. Isso equilibrará as nações em relação a diferentes construções de personagens possíveis. De fato, algumas de elemento duplo estava perdendo até 25% de dano caso não estivessem afiliados a nação correta. Além disso, isso irá aumentar o interesse de satisfazer todas as áreas de ecossistema das nações, já que aqueles que anteriormente ofereciam apenas 5% foram negligenciadas. Ilhas de Aventura Drago-Expresso e Fênix: Seguindo a adição das montarias e para aumentar o interesse nas mesmas, muitos Drago-Expressos terão suas posições alteradas, adicionadas ou deletadas. Apesar disso, nosso objetivo continua o de querer centralizar os meios de transporte (Drago-Expressos, Zaaps, etc) para localizações “chave” no jogo. Estas mudanças não afetarão as nações por enquanto. Sramvil: Mensagens explanatórias do minigame “Pickpocketing” serão alteradas para explicar melhor sobre as regras e sutilezas. Dimensão Shushu: Novidade Santuário Flaxhid: A Dimensão Shushu terá seu segundo calabouço aberto, o Santuário Flaxhid! Este calabouço permitirá que você ponha suas mãos em 10 armas lendárias e 1 épica, 1 traje, 4 Shushus Smokenmirs, 1 Emblema Shushu, 1 conjunto e 1 relíqui. Note que o modo hardcore do calabouço e suas conquistas estarão presentes em seu lançamento. Novidade Caçadores de Guilda: Os Caçadores chegam na Dimensão Shushu! O acampamento deles dará acesso às missões diárias, e também a uma missão que lhe dará um item épico como recompensa! Calabouços Novidade Exigência de nível mínimo: um nível mínimo recomendado já é indicado em cada um dos calabouços do mundo. A partir de agora, ele exigirá que seu personagem tenha no mínimo este nível para entrar no calabouço. Esta informação de nível mínimo exigido ficará disponível no Dungeon Finder, e também no mapa e nas portas do calabouço. Tormentor Pit Curas realizadas durante a ressurreição de uma classe não serão canceladas (exemplo: Mumificação, Fingindo, etc). Adição de novas conquistas: “Mate o chefe 5 vezes” que permitirá que você adquira uma mini versão dele. Monstros Venâme le Mangelombre: *Seu HP foi aumentado de 21,000 para 25,000 HP máximo, ganhará +150% de Resistência e 2PM na Fase 2. Estas 3 mudanças foram realizadas para deixá-lo mais Resistência na fase 2. Agora você terá que ajustar a sua estratégia para sobreviver durante alguns turnos, lembrando do fato que você deve utilizar os Shadow Globes. *Na transição para a Fase 2, Venâme (Normal e Hardcore) se tornará invencível até o seu próximo turno. Essa medida evitará que seja derrotado antes que o seu turno chegue ou esteja quase morto. *Quando um Sacrier utiliza “Agressão” no Venâme, não fará mais o efeito de puxar e empurrar, pois causava um bug visual. *Na Fase 2, a cada turno do personagem, Venâme agora fará todos os jogadores que não estavam, ficar com 1 de HP. O efeito também será aplicado, por exemplo, em um Enutrof que utilizou a habilidade Fingindo durante a mudança de fase, etc. *Venâme não terá mais o indicativo “fará as Shadow Globes explodir” caso não tiver mais ninguém para detoná-las. O dano recebido por uma Shadow Globe agora será mostrado como: -500 HP (Shadow Globe). Longblade Trainer: Quando o Longblade Trainer for ressucitado por uma Marca da Ressureição, ele não atacará o jogador que está causando o dano ao inimigo Bulldagger. Zumbles: Só serão capazes de obter o bônus de células (aumento de todo o consumo de Hungew) uma vez por turno. Missões Muito Machu (Dezist): Machu Pikachu, o Bau-miau Rajado terá o visual correto, e agora será mais difícil de ser visualizado. Missões ambientais das nações: O mínimo de nível destas missões nas áreas 50-60 foi alterado para 45-60. Desafios Astuto: Não será mais ativado contra o Rainha Babalu. Reprive, Perseguição e Foco: Estes desafios serão incompatíveis entre si. Duplo e Triplo: O status destes desafios não serão mais acionados quando um monstro derrotar um jogador do grupo. Incurável: Não considerará uma falha se o valor da cura no alvo for de 0. Foco: Não será considerado uma falha caso o valor do dano for igual a 0 em um alvo não designado. Profissões Receita de itens Legendários: A quantidade de ingredientes para receitas de nível 100 que requer um Selo do Artesão, serão divididos por 3. Armas de nível 100 feitas com um Selo do Artesão: Estes itens se tornarão ingredientes para forjar as armas lendária de nível 150. Itens Reequilibrando equipamentos com Controlar “exótico”, as mudanças a seguir afetarão as invocações dos Osamodas, segue a lista de equipamentos com as modificações: *Manto de Tofu Celestial: +45 HP, +3 Bloqueio, +10% Dano, +22% Dano CMC, +8 Resistência. *Escudo de Motim Ratical: +122HP, +22 Retenção, +4 Bloqueio, +17 Resistência. *Martelo Saidarena: +1 PA, +1 Controlar, +194 HP, +6% AC, +45% Dano, +35% CMC Dano. *Perna de Kwasilá: +1 PA, +1 Controlar, +196 HP, +28 Retenção, +6 Retenção, +35% Dano, +25% Dano CMC, +15 Resistência. *Colar de Água do Mar: +1 PA, +25 HP, +3 Sabedoria, +16% Dano, +15% Dano CMC. *Amustafá: +30 HP, +14 Esquiva, +16% Dano de Fogo +16% Dano de Terra + 3/6/9/12% Dano CMC. *Amuleto do Predador Alfa: +58 HP, +14 Retenção, +14% Dano de Água, +14% Dano de Terra, +9% CMC Dano, +5 Resistência. *Dragolira: +1 PA, +55 HP, +20% Dano CMC, -15 Resistência. *Amuleto Guardião: +21 HP, +14% Dano CMC, +4 Resistência. *O Broche Celestial: +1 PA, -50 HP, +2% AC, +10% Dano. Cartas de Ushoa: Devido a presença de PM “exótico”, as Cartas de Ushoa será alterado de Épico para Lendário. As características do mesmo serão aumentadas: +1 AP, +1 PM, +80 HP, +15 INI, +25 Esquiva, -5% AC, +40% Dano e +15% Golpe pelas costas. Fragmentos de Relíquia: Obtendo um fragmento de relíquia fora dos calabouços “Hardcore” pareciam um pouco raro para nós, assim um reajuste foi feito na obtenção deste item de 0,1% para 0,2% em monstros normais, e para monstros do tipo chefe de 1% para 2%. Enquanto as chances continuam baixas, devemos lembrar que este é um dos meios de se obter estes itens (juntamente com os calabouços no modo “Hardcore” e conquistas relacionadas), não há limite de PP necessário para estes fragmentos, permitindo aqueles que jogam sozinhos ou pequenos grupos de obtê-los também. Novo Novos itens épicos: *Kimono of Srameureux*: (Armadura nível 160, pode ser obtido do Solkrupt the Shadow-Eater com chance de 0.2% e do Solkrupt the Reaper com chance de 0.4%): +1 PA, +217 HP, +50 Retenção, +7 Bloqueio, +42% Dano, +39% Resistência. *Saint Turastil*: (Cinto nível 100, preso a conta, pode ser obtido do monstro Vampyro com chance de 5% caso você tenha concluído a conquista "Castle Wagnarstein"): +1 PM, +121 HP, +29 Esquiva, +2% AC, +22% Dano, +10% Resistência. *Trool Warrior Quills*: (Ombreiras nível 80, preso a conta, pode ser obtido do monstro El Pochito com a chance de 5% caso você tenha concluído a conquista "Final Troolhunter"): +1 PA, +55 HP, +12 Esquiva, +1% AC, +16% Dano, +8% Resistência. Equipando estas ombreiras, seu personagem será limitado a ter no máximo 11 PA. Status reequilibrados de itens Épicos: *Vizion Dagger*: +1 PM, +129 HP, +30 Esquiva, +2% AC, +40% Dano, +20%Golpe pelas costas, +1 nível do feitiço (todos os elementos). *Emiwlet Amulet*: +1 PA, +1 Alcance, +1 Controlar, +144 HP, +2% AC, +40% Dano, +30% Dano CMC, +30 Resistência. Bois Mortel*: A versão rara do Elderberry Woood agora mostrará corretamente a aureola de estrelas. Doce Exploratório de Anutrof: Agora será agrupado em lotes de 999 (ao invés de 99). Varinha Makabra: O item fornecerá +1 de alcance no nível 50. Interfaces Novo Inventário – Baú da conta: Agora você terá acesso ao “Baú da conta” de seu inventário. Este baú será compartilhado entre todos os personagens de sua conta, o baú conterá 10 espaços. Novo Notificação de tarefas dependendo do nível: Depois de ganhar um nível, será informado as novas tarefas disponíveis via notificação (ilhas, calabouços, áreas, funções, etc.) e também lugares onde você pode encontra-las. Mensagens privadas: aparecerão corretamente. Drago-Express: *A informação do território não será mais fornecida quando o mapa do Drago-Expresso for aberto. *As localizações de todos os Drago-Expresso serão informadas no mapa do mundo, porém permanecerão cinzas caso você não tenha salvo as mesmas. Enciclopédia Monstros de missões ambientais: Monstros de missões ambientais que podem colher itens estarão disponíveis na enciclopédia do site. Os monstros em questão são: Sir Urh the Withdrawn*, Raval Disciple*, Ancestral Spirit, Troolgodyte, The Zombowabbit, Wambo, Lenaldix e Fhenris o Boohemoth solitário. Os quatro monstros de desafios: ux Archer, Snowfoux Brute, Snowfoux Guard and Snowfoux Tracker também serão afetados *Algumas palavras podem ser alteradas conforme a localização. Atualizado 18/07/14 Categoria:Atualizações